


i've only got forever (and forever is fine)

by MiniInfinity



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniInfinity/pseuds/MiniInfinity
Summary: Wonwoo surprises a visit to Mingyu for the first time in a long time. Their first morning together is nearly a wordless one, but they don't need any. They never did.(inspired by@polish_protein's beautiful artof their long-distance relationship and the uncertainty of meeting again)





	i've only got forever (and forever is fine)

**Author's Note:**

> hi lo, like i mentioned in the desc, it's inspired by [@polish_protein's amazing artwork](https://twitter.com/polish_protein/status/1111742067510788099) and the second i saw it, i wanted to write something :(( my heart is still crying long after i first saw it  
> the title is from the song "Vegas Skies" by The Cab, but this is not related to love stuck :3

Sunlight wakes him up like a dream at the other side of his bed, too good to be true and diminishing away from his fingertips. He pulls the covers up to his lips, bathes his arms in August warmth of cotton and something else. Cotton and something else, cotton and something warmer than the sun up his arms when he does so.

He risks breaking an eye open to later breaks of dawn bathing the crooked grin at the other side, tufts of black hair that isn't his own blanketing the plush.

Words cease to pass between Wonwoo's lips, but he breathes out a "Good morning," smiles a "Did you sleep well?" caught under his share of the covers. Ruffling of sheets drown any of Mingyu's answers when a palm settles at his hip and Wonwoo tugs him closer against his chest, each inch of skin baring against his.

It's quiet, even with the occasional bird perched behind shut windows, blurs of sunlight and skyscrapers shadowing one side of Wonwoo's countenance, but the sight maps into his heart deeper than home.

Between the succulents and book at the window sill houses two cups of coffee. Steam tendrils search for a way out and the sweet bitterness of the drinks wafts into every corner of his apartment. The memory of brewing them the second he woke up is almost fleeting when it meant time to carve his palm against the curve of Wonwoo's cheek while he sleeps.

The hand at his waist slips away and Mingyu almost reaches out to bring it back, to thread his fingers into Wonwoo's and remind himself that he's here. For the first time in months, he's waking up with Wonwoo at his bed and he's not going anywhere for now.

Wonwoo sits up and it's morning's wake that stops him from leaning over and pulling him back down under the sheets with him. Wonwoo turns, props himself at the wall besides the window, to delve himself into a mug. He mumbles a quiet "Thank you" around the rim, pulls a knee up to balance the cup at the bend. When their eyes do meet across the pillows, a lazy smile of early hours takes over his entire face and wears down the sharp at his eyes.

Mingyu reaches over, a palm at his other knee, and draws mindless shapes over the skin. Summer heat passed off as their pathetic excuse to wear nothing else but their briefs to bed. But it's more like Wonwoo's eyes craving for a slumber with Mingyu long overdue, hours after the bustle of an overbooked flight, muscles aching from the day's work and begging to throw out the need to change into a new set of clothes, and Mingyu's words of "I really missed you" over his neck saving themselves from the unheard.

Mingyu does sit up eventually, heart moving nowhere as he rubs the last bits of sleep at his eyes, rubs the possibility of his mind settling for a mirage the first thing in the morning. He sits in the middle of the mattress, sheets gathered at his waist, in a haze of still convincing himself that Wonwoo is here, Wonwoo is really with him. That oceans and countries surrendered the distance, cities and airplanes finally met in a single point on earth, street signs and avenues gathered at their hands for them to retrace familiar paths on their faces, whisper the same words as if time shattered and permitted them to relive their firsts of everything all over again, as if they never parted in the first place.

Mingyu reaches over, takes a sip of his lone mug at the sill after Wonwoo sets his back down. A flutter surges into his heart light and airy when Wonwoo chuckles. From the fact that he's listening to it without the phone at the table and the moon wondering when he will finally bid Wonwoo a goodnight; it might as well be it. He treads his hand over Wonwoo's on the mattress, tests out a mere tug for that wish of threading their hands because that's enough and more right now, that gives more than just answers. It gives more than what he was hoping for.

The bare tug of his hand sends Wonwoo inching over the mattress, away from the walls and closer to Mingyu. And Wonwoo sinks forward, lush of his lips falling mute over Mingyu's neck. It's been so, so long, but Wonwoo bringing himself closer, too close that he slips a leg over his thigh because too close is still not close enough, kicks the beat of his heart.

His lungs take all of Wonwoo that he can and when his arms find their ways around Mingyu, he delves forward even more to reach around, skitter fingertips up Wonwoo's spine.

The morning dwindles over the window, under the fog of his coffee at his lips, Wonwoo's breaths against his neck, and the lull of their hearts in their chests. They can forget about the ticket in Wonwoo's bag for this entire trip and pretend that forever can be found in the week he has with Wonwoo, in the one week printed on his plane ticket.

And they're okay with that one week; they're more than okay with it.

**Author's Note:**

> here is [@polish_protein's twitter](https://twitter.com/polish_protein) for more breathtaking meanie/minwon art!!  
> pls be kind i wrote this in like 20 minutes and i'm still screaming about it sdlkfjd  
> like always, i'm here at [ tumblr](http://seokmins-thighs.tumblr.com/), [twitter,](https://twitter.com/leescokmin) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/miniinfinity)


End file.
